RyuSha
by gemsofformenos
Summary: RyuSha is a remarkable Sand Bender. He works as a street artist in Republic City. This is planned as a collection of One-Shots about his character and his way to Republic City, placed in the Korra universe. Some characters of LoK will appear in some One-Shots. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra. But I do own my OCs (working on some chages!)
1. Painful Memories

**Hello to everyone. As I have told, I'm very busy, real life drags away most of my time. But I uses my little freetime, to work on my projects.  
This is a new one about an OC, who was in my mind for a long time. **

**Many thanks to WrittenAddiction, who gave me the chance to bring him alive. This was so much fun, that I have decided to give him some background, using One-Shots.**

 **Every chapter will show some important events in his life (good and bad) and can be seen as a closed One-Shot. But to ad some more background in the future, I will leave it as an open story, as long as I like to. I will update every time I like, no fix updates are planned.**

 **I will start with the point in his life, where I ment to see him as his "here and now". Later stories/chapter would jump between some aspects of his life. As I said, it will be One-Shots, so don't expect a straight story-telling.**

 **Beside this, I hope everyone will enjoy this project.**

 **(06/05/2019) Update - have changed the setting (now within the Korra time line) and the used tempus in the text, all I can say, I have plans with him on long term...**

* * *

 **RyuSha - His presence (age 22)**

* * *

 **Painful** **M** **emories**

The alarm clock ringed five and the annoying sound filled the small room. A left hand appeared under the bedsheets, searching with clumsy claps for the source of this noise, pushing empty bottles of booze aside.

Clap, Clap, Clap

The hand kept missing its target.

Clap, Clap, Crack

The hand pushed away some bottles, which got broken into pieces.

Clap, Cut, Clap

The hand got cut on the sharp pieces of the broken glass. It started bleeding, instantly, painting the mess on the nightstand red.

Clap, Clap, Click

The noise ended. The hand hung down beside the bed, bleeding on the floor.

After some moments, RyuSha sat up, rubbing his face and forehead with his fingers in order to drive away the rest of tiredness, messing himself up with his bleeding hand. Red, tired eyes tried to get focused on the room. It was a small one room apartment in the outskirts of Republic City and it was a mess.

Bottles, rest of food, dirty dishes, old clothes.

The room wasn't cleaned up for weeks. Ryu stood up, slowly and shambled to the window. He pulled the curtains aside and the morning sun shined into the room. He had to pinch eyes for some time until they adapted to the light.

He could have a better apartment, but this one was close to the shores of the ocean. He loved the ocean and the sand.

Water and Sand.

This meant home for him. He opened up the window. With fluid movements, he started to bend the sand from the shore. He rose the sand up, until it had almost his own size, then he pulled it trough the window inside of his apartment. A moving and shifting pillar of sand, which constantly fell and rose up again, fluid, almost alive. His hands started to shape linings in the air around the pillar of sand. The grains begain to shiver, and the pillar changed its form. His moves became more passionate. Fluid wide circles of his arms and quick fingers gave the sand a new shape.

A young woman of sand, carrying a baby.

A warm smile approached to Ryu's face. The woman lifted her head smiling at him. She cradled the little baby, who was grabbing the air with tiny little sand fingers. Ryu gently touched the cheek of the woman.

"Naria..."

She watched him deep in his eyes and smiled again.

And then the pillar collapsed. Sand ran trough his fingers, while he was stock in motion. He recognized the pain in his hand, looking at it with empty eyes. A piece of broken glass stared back at him. He pulled it out and threw it out of the window.

He stayed focused on his hand.

The blood dipped in the sand in his room. Some of it was running over a necklace, that he had bound around his left wrist as a bracelet. The gem on it had carvings, symbols of the Northern Water Tribe and of the Sand Nomads. His fresh red blood had filled them.

He kept standing in the room.

No emotion, beside a mask of pain and deep grief, was in his face.

And no tears.

After a year, there were none left to cry and none of them, he had cried during this year, had washed away his pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody.**

 **This is another One-Shot about his life. And this time a happy one. I hope I got the twins right in this one.**

 **I wish all of you a lot of fun with this story.**

* * *

 **RyuSha - his youth (age 16)**

* * *

 **Water to Sand**

Water Bender...

With his sixteen years, Ryu had never seen anything like this before. Water is rare in the desert and so are Water Benders. But here in Ba Sing Se at the ceremony in the palace he had seen them. It was a gift, the price for winning the last wrestling tournament. Ryu was allowed to join the legation of his tribe to Ba Sing Se. A ceremony in honor of Avatar Aang and his brave friends for ending a long war.

Water Bender...

The sparkle of the water, the forms, the fluid movements, it was the most beautiful thing, he had ever seen. As the benders had started their presentation, everything else had faded around him. The people, the palace, everything, except the Water Benders and their show. He was mesmerized by the beauty of water bending. And the final. Snow! The benders had let it snow in the palace. Ryu had never seen snow before. But it was so wonderful. The tiny crystals on his robe, which melted after one or two seconds. This was like a dream for him.

A dream, he wouldn't let end. At least a part of it. Cause Ryu had an idea, no more a vision.

Sometimes sand can run like water. So maybe it can also be bend like water.

Now he stands in a garden of the palace. He had sneaked away from the legation, to give his suggestion a try. He doesn't care, that the colored sand in the garden was used for decoration. Now he uses it for his bending. His heart races in joy. It works! He imitates the stand and the movements, he had seen. He controls a red and a blue serpent of sand in the air, shaping and shifting geometric forms. But not in hard shifts, as usual. No, it's a flow, a fluid shifting from one form to another, mixing and separating the different colors of the sand. His eyes are shining. A chance to keep this dream alive.

"Wow, I hadn't expected to see an uncultured nomad using our cultured forms of bending for sand." The emotionless female voice comes from behind.

The shock make Ryu stop immediately. The sand figures collapses over him, covering him with red and blue sand. He was so focused on his bending, that he hadn't recognized, that two persons had come to the garden. Both are twins, that was obvious. He couldn't guess their age, cause their faces seems to be timeless, but he guesses them between 35 to 45, maybe a bit older.

"You're right Eska. This is astonishing." To Ryus surprise, this was a male voice, also with no sing of emotion.

"Yes, really astonishing, but also amazing, Desna." The lack of emotion makes Ryu nervous.

"I must agree you, at least until he lost control and made himself dirty. He seems to have talent." It is strange. Beside the voices only the missing eyeshadow seems to be sign for him, that he must be a man.

"I think he is remarkable." This answer of the woman draws his attention.

Ryu wonders, if this was the truth. The twins seems to be most bored. And the unemotional voices doesn't help him, to get a better picture. So he decides to explain himself.

"Thank you very much for the compliments. But may I..."

The woman cut him off. "Quite nomad, we are discussing about you." Her sharp tone makes him stay quite, instantly.

"And he seems to have manners, Eska."

"That's right. At least he interrupted us in a very polite way."

"And he can follow orders."

"You're right. Do you think we should give him a try, Desna?"

"I think we should."

"Great, I knew you would agree. This will be fun. He amuses me."

Her brother lifts an eyebrow. It was the first visible reaction from one of the twins. "Do you think, it's a good sign, if he amuses you? Do you remember what happened last time, as someone amused you?"

Eska tends her head aside. Some seconds passed. "Yes, we found true friends." Suddenly she smiles at Ryu. The smile from her could have forced an whole army to surrender.

"We will take you with us to the North Pole and train you how to bend your sand like water, nomad. And we will become good friends. Prepare yourself for travel, we will leave Ba Sing Sei in two days." Her voice left no doubt, that all of this would definitely happen, cause she had decided so.

Ryus head is spinning. This was weird, but so exciting. Suddenly he reminds himself at the begin of the ceremony, when they had announced the special guest. He bows short before the twins.

"Lady Eska, Lord Desna. May I also introduce myself. I am RyuSha. Thank you for this offer. But may I ask you a question?"

The twins looks each other and nods to him at the same time.

"Isn't it usual to ask someone if he likes to come with another instead of order him to do so?"

A little surprise rushes over Eskas face. Her brother turns to her. "He _has_ manners and he is clever, too. He reminds you at one of the basics of the social construct called friendship. It demands to beg or ask the friend or the person, who should be your friend, to do something, not to order."

"Oh, my fault. I didn't thought about it." Her emotionless voice sounds still strange to Ryu. "I can do better. Would you like to come with us to the North Pole?"

He gives the twins his brightest smile. "I glady accept."


End file.
